


Portrait Of A Lady

by mainlysushi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlysushi/pseuds/mainlysushi
Summary: Four different people whose fates infinitely entwine because of one enigma, one curse, and one tragedy; it was about time for the truth to be revealed.





	1. Prologue

Jung Jaehyun had recently found an eerie yet captivating portrait of a lady. Enter Park Chaeyoung, an eccentric curator, who would do anything in her power to have it.

**

Kwon Jiyong was a talented painter commissioned to do a series of paintings for the Park family. Enter Bae Joohyun, their new mistress, who would do anything just to break free.

 

* * *

 

**Prologue**

The moon – full and majestic – illuminated the dark night sky. Silver moonlight danced through the dusk, glittering structures hauntingly, captivatingly. It was late, the streets blaringly empty. Winter had finally come yet no snow had still fallen. The cold was unforgivable, biting and seeping; no one dared to stroll at this ungodly hour. Everyone was tucked in their beds, fast asleep and heavily dreaming. Except for one person – an artist named Kwon Jiyong.

He was in his studio, unwavering in his concentration. Eyebrows carefully knotted together, his hand moved expertly; the brush seemingly like a wand a wizard swishes during incantations. The sight of him painting… it was magical. Lovely strokes and powerful strobes were created effortlessly. Colours meshing perfectly well together like a beautiful harmony of notes and melodies; his painting was remarkably coming to life before his eyes – she was slowly coming to life.

The image ingrained in his mind couldn’t be kept quiet. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. Every corner he looked, she was there. She was just everywhere and anywhere; taunting him, daunting him. It disturbed Jiyong greatly. He couldn’t ignore it, honestly. Nor could he try to forget it.

It was frankly alarming to Jiyong how detailed, precise, and vivid his memory was of that night. Every minuscule detail – the way her hair beautifully fanned out on the pillow, the way her body arched towards his every touch and caress, the way her mouth greedily replied to his kisses, the way her eyes shone with tears as he whispered sweet nothings – everything, every damn thing was carefully stored and safely kept inside his mind. The memory like a treasure never intended to be seen or found by anyone; a deep, dark secret only Jiyong had the keys to. Yet somehow he knew… he knew he needed to open Pandora’s Box and expose his sin – their sin. But he never expected for it to be so soon. God he didn’t expect for it to be this soon..

He knew Hell would soon open its doors for him.


	2. The Dream

Jaehyun had recently moved to an old Korean house; a small dilapidated hanok at the middle of Seoul. It was funny how a rundown traditional house still stood in the modern capital, left to its own devices with weeds and other wild plants growing throughout. But it was still a sight.

He was captivated by its oldness, its antiqueness, its grotesqueness; a strange sense of home surging inside of him. Jaehyun couldn’t help but be pulled towards it.

As he slipped inside his makeshift bed, grateful it was in the middle of summer so the cold breeze was subtle and light, his body thrummed in excited anticipation. He would be going through the house tomorrow so he could personally survey his next project. He was beyond enthralled.

Sleep soon took over him.

 

**

He was covered in darkness, enveloped in silence and stillness. He couldn’t see anything beyond as if space did not exist in wherever or whatever place he was in; time itself seemed like an illusion, the past, present, and the future seemingly going through his veins. Jaehyun was seriously at a loss. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or had entered some sort of void. An uncomfortable feeling instantly settling in his stomach.

A prickling sensation then overwhelmed him, goosebumps appearing on his back. He somehow knew he was being called. Grasping his wits, Jaehyun slowly turned around from where he stood. He was on alert, concentrating on pinpointing the presence who wanted him here.

There was faint glimmer on his right that caught his attention. He blinked a few times before discerning it was the presence.

He carefully walked towards it, blindly feeling his way. “What do you want from me?” he called out. There was no response.

The faint glimmer had grew into a blur of an illusion. Jaehyun walked faster. He was only a few feet away from the illusion when found himself not able to move any closer. “What do you want from me?” he repeated, his voice not above a whisper.

The illusion then turned, lovely dark brown orbs met with Jaehyun’s. His jaw slacked, eyes wide with surprise. There was a woman in front of him. She was wearing an elegant hanbok with intricate designs, clearly showing her noble status. She had long, silky black hair falling down to her waist. She had eyes shaped like almonds and lips coloured like cherry. She had a face emulating feminity and grace yet Jaehyun could see her posture was strong-willed and very determined. Her eyes screamed at him, various emotions swirling in its dark vastness. Just looking into the woman’s eyes already had Jaehyun’s heart stuttering wildly inside his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat, bracing his self.

“What do you want from me?” he repeated his words again.

The woman reached out, her dainty fingers touching his cheek. Jaehyun tried to not shiver. He watched her mouth form words but couldn’t hear a thing.

“I can’t hear you,” he told her, shaking his head in frustration. He stared at the woman, helplessness filling inside of him.

Her fingers went down to his chest. Her touch was on his heart.

She looked up at him, her eyes mesmerizing Jaehyun as if the orbs were trying to communicate with him. He honestly felt himself getting lost in them.

He then finally heard her words.

 

**

His eyes shot open, his heart drumming erratically. He sat up from his bed, sweat trickling down his forehead. He grabbed for his phone and checked the time. It was nearing half past five in morning.

He stood up and went outside the unkempt garden. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, watching distractedly as the smoke slowly faded.

A sigh escaped his lips as he took another drag, snippets of his dream entering his conscious mind. His heart was now slowing to a calm.

He pursed his lips in deep thought as he remembered her words. He looked up at the sky, as if he was staring at the woman from his dreams, and asked: help you with what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone! Wishing everyone happiness from the bottom of my heart! ^^


	3. By the Willow Tree

Jiyong had recently arrived in Hanyang([+](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seoul)) from the Eastern region for his next commission. He had been living along the coastline, painting and simply relaxing along the shores after a speaking with a potential sponsor when a messenger arrived in his rundown house.

The messenger gave him a letter and instantly recognized the family seal. It was from the Park family. Everyone _knew_ the prestigious house of General Park Bonhwa after all. They were requesting to meet with him for a future endeavour. It seemed they were willing to pay him dearly too. He was surprised, honestly shocked of the request. Even though he was apprehensive, Jiyong knew beggars couldn’t be choosers. He desperately needed the money after all.

In five days, the artist found himself walking in the streets of the capitol.

 

**

He gently placed the elegant teacup on its saucer. The warm jasmine tea somehow calmed his anxious nerves. He gazed at his surrounding, a sense of awe and wonder bubbling inside of him.

The Park family’s garden was massive. Variations of plants could be seen growing and blossoming steadfastly in its grounds; from plum, apple, apricot, pine, and even bamboo - Jiyong just couldn’t help but be mesmerized. The garden was breathtaking, honestly moving his heart.

He stared at the pathway leading back to the main house. When he arrived, Jiyong was immediately escorted to a gazebo in the center of the garden and was asked to simply wait for their young master. It had been a while since his tea was served. He was honestly getting a little antsy. He wanted to be calm when his potential sponsor would arrive.

Jiyong stared at the pathway again, a sigh leaving his lips. “Maybe a walk would settle these nerves,” he softly mumbled.

He then stood up from his seat and decided to go deeper into the garden paradise.

 

**

Jiyong wished he had brought his materials with him. The flowers in the garden were blooming so beautifully, he wanted to paint them right there and then. The peonies were vivid red. The lilies were a mixture of white, yellow, and blue. The pear tree shyly blossomed its flowers whilst the plum trees slowly started to bud. Even the bamboo and pine trees seemed to be greener here. The garden was truly a maze of beauty and tranquil - a paradise.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. A smile gradually formed on his lips. “I wouldn’t mind getting lost in here,” he happily hummed.

A gust of wind suddenly surged through him, leaves and dirt blinding him momentarily. He took out a handkerchief and gently wiped his face. Whilst doing so, his ears twitched as he heard something in the wind. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Am I hearing things?” he wondered out loud.

He strained his ears and tried to listen to the wind again.

“Ah!” he exclaimed, finally hearing the sound more clearly now. It was like a lullaby, a sweet sound filled with emotions.

Jiyong followed the sound to an opening by the lake. He immediately stopped short. There was a huge willow tree on its bank, its long branches almost touching the ground. But it wasn’t the tree that caught his attention - it was the person sitting under its shade.

Her hanbok was a soft lilac colour with intricate woven designs. Even from afar Jiyong knew it was expensive. Her skin was white, seemingly like porcelain. _‘No,’_ he thought as he shook his head. "It’s like snow," he murmured. _‘Soft like snow…’_

There was another gust of wind. Her hair danced along with the breeze, the locks long and dark. The rustle did not deter her peace though.

She was playing the haegeum, the melody sweet and light. There was a hint of a smile gracing her peach-coloured lips. It was definitely a sight. _She_ was definitely a sight.

Jiyong watched her. Entranced. Enraptured. Captivated. She was like a goddess - _a muse._

The tips of lips lifted as his hazel eyes brightened like gold.

“I’ve finally found you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+) Hanyang is Seoul btw!


	4. The Storage Room

Jaehyun couldn’t fall back to sleep since he’d woken up from his dream; a feeling of immense restlessness had settled in his stomach. He sat in the veranda and waited for the day to start.

Seeing the sunrise wasn’t new to Jaehyun. It was a hobby of his, especially whenever he was in a bind or two. Watching the start of the day always and somehow calmed him. There was just something poetic about it - the vision of the rising sun, it’s rays washing all of his worries away. His friends would tease him about it but the male was undeterred. Jaehyun always basked in the warmth and the change of hues. He absolutely loved the transition from the dark blues to a bright, light, and cheery one. He definitely loved witnessing it with his own eyes.

As his eyes gazed at the feather-like white clouds, the face of the woman in his dream came to mind. “She really was a beauty,” he mused to himself, chuckling softly. “I wonder if I’d get to see her again…”

Snapping out of his daze, Jaehyun finally decided to start his day. It’s going to be a busy one for him after all.

 

**

The young male had spent his morning cleaning and surveying his small house. When he bought it, he merely did a quick tour. He didn’t bother with the many broken and weary flooring, leaks, and other whatnots. He really wanted the house - no matter state it was in. Even if repairs would cost him a fortune, Jaehyun would not regret it. Owning the house itself had already brought him great satisfaction, restoring it on the other hand was exhilarating for him. He was an architect after all. Restoring the dilapitated building was a challenge Jaehyun would gladly take on. Many ideas were already swirling in his mind. He certainly couldn’t wait to start his restorations.

As Jaehyun finished the last bits of his lunch, his plan for the house was almost done too. He only needed to check and clear out the storage area and he’d be a step closer to restoring. As far as Jaehyun was aware of, there were things of the previous owner  in the old storage. He was honestly hoping he’d find a few artifacts or antiques he could restore and use for the house. “I might even find a treasure,” he said with a grin.

Excitement bubbling inside of him again, Jaehyun washed the dishes he used and then made his way to the storage right after.

 

**

He stared at the door leading towards the old storage. The door itself was weary and obviously hadn’t been used for years. Jaehyun pursed his lips in thought. He doesn’t think he’d get locked in but he somehow felt uneasy. He stared at the door longer.

It wasn’t the oldness of the door that was bothering him to be quite honest - it was the _painting_ on the door.

Jaehyun was art savy, architecture and art was closely related after all. He’s quite knowledgeable and had scene numerous works already but seeing the painting in front of him somehow prickled the corners of his heart.

The painting depictrd a red dragon resting underneath a purple willow tree, its tail protectively coiled around the tree’s trunk. The scene gave off a sense of tranquility and peace but at the same time it was melancholic. A twinge of bittersweetness, longing, and helplessness was stirring inside of him. It seemed as if the painting was alive, calling out to him, desperately reaching out and crying his name. The face of the woman in his dream flashed in his mind. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding and strange familiarity.

Jaehyun bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows, his curiosity tremendously increasing. He closed his eyes and released a deep breath. Whatever was behind this door, Jaehyun knew - deep in his bones - would stir quite a few things. He gathered his courage and opened his eyes. “Let’s go!” he told himself and grabbed the doorknob.

The door creaked when he opened it. He reached out for the light and turned it on. The old storage was small in size but it held quite a few odd bits. There were boxes of old toys, dishes, and strange trinkets. He even saw a box full of clothes. Feeling a tad put out with his discovery, he released a deep sigh.

Shaking his head, he then decided to empty out the storage and clean the space first before separating the things he could still use, sell, or throw away. Maybe he could still find whatever _it_ was in the boxes.

 

**

As Jaehyun wiped the storage’s floor, he accidentally toppled over the bucket filled with water, spilling its contents all over. Cursing under his breath, he quickly grabbed for the mop.

He was about to mop away the water but he noticed something. All the water had gathered at the left side of the small room. “The floor must not be even,” he sighed. He needed to do something about that. The whole house might even be slanted. He’d have to call Taeyong to check the floors and land. He sighed deeply again.

After wiping away the spill, he noticed something again. Still on the left side of the room, a square indentation was formed on the floor. It seemed like the water seeped down on the floor. “Huh?” Jaehyun mumbled, confused. The storage floor was cemented, the previous owner told him and it was obvious too. His eyebrows then shot up in realization. “A trap door!” he exclaimed, suddenly getting giddy.

A childish grin stretched across his face as he went out of the room and grabbed the toolbox. “I knew there was something about this storage room,” he mused, excitement thrumming in his veins.

He took out a screw driver and pried it open. When the trap door gave out, Jaehyun then took the flashlight and turned it on. There was no ladder or stairs he could use to go down. Feeling a tad miffed, he crouched down and scanned the room from above.

It seemed to be almost the same size as the storage room, maybe only a few feet smaller. There were only wooden boxes inside, stacked against each other and he could see an immense amount of dust had settled over them too. It was obvious no one had come down to this place for years, perhaps even _decades_. The previous owner might have been unaware of its existence too. The things stored underneath went unnoticed and untouched - clearly like a hidden treasure. Jaehyun was seriously beaming like a Chesire cat.

He then got up and took out his phone. He’d certainly need help to clear the room out.

As the other party finally answered, Jaehyun couldn’t hold back his enthusiasm any longer. “Hey! I found something interesting and I need your help…”


End file.
